


Won't Say Goodbye

by toesohnoes



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane tries to leave them behind. Rick won't let him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/12751604748/shane-tries-to-keep-his-head-down-and-keep-on).

Shane tries to keep his head down and keep on going. It should be easy. One foot in front of the other. Simple as that.

With Rick on his tail, it feels like he’s scaling a mountain.

“You can’t just take off like this,” Rick says, keeping pace with him no matter how quickly Shane walks. “It’s not safe out here for a person to be alone. We’ve gotta stay in the group. I know it’s hard getting along sometimes, but it’s safety in numbers. Going it alone, that’s suicide.”

Shane doesn’t want to listen. He looks along the endless road in front of him, at the dark clouds that are gathering in the far-gone distance. Wonders how long he’s going to be able to survive on his own. Tells himself it doesn’t matter: he can’t carry on like he has been. It’s as dangerous for the others as it is for himself.

“Just turn around, Rick,” he says. “This doesn’t concern you, alright?”

“My best friend’s taking off without a damn word about it. Yeah, that concerns me.”

Rick manages to sound so earnest that it makes Shane want to punch him: he wants to thrash and kick and draw blood; he wants to own up to what he’s done with Lori, anything to make sure that Rick stops caring about him. It would be easier that way, so much easier.

Rick’s hand slides around his wrist, his fingers warm and his palm sticky in the heat. Shane could tug away from him easily, but Rick’s power lies in his gentle requests, not feats of strength. Shane pauses, his body trembling or near-abouts. “I need to go,” he says. “Don’t make me explain why.”

From his peripheral vision, he sees Rick shaking his head. He doesn’t let go of Shane’s wrist, but he reaches up to take that ridiculous hat from his head, holding it against his chest as he leans in. Shane won’t turn towards him, won’t do anything but stand there like a startled animal, but he sees it coming all the same.

It’s just the soft press of Rick’s dry lips against his cheeks. “I need you here, Shane,” Rick says, laying out an open admission like it’s the most powerful weapon he’s got.

There’s no resisting that.

Within half an hour, Shane finds himself back in the group, once more listening to squabbles and regulating arguments. It’s not where he’d choose to be - but under the power of Rick’s gentle pleas, it’s not like he’s got any other choice.


End file.
